Simple Minds
thumb|300px|right|Simple Minds Up On The Catwalk Simple Minds is een Schotse newwavepopgroep die in de jaren 80 van de 20e eeuw zijn hoogtijdagen vierde. De band heeft vooral bekendheid vergaard door de wereldwijde nummer 1-hit Don't You (Forget About Me). Profiel De groep Simple Minds is in 1977 opgericht door Charlie Burchill, Jim Kerr, Brian McGee en Tony Donald. Hun vroege muziek, met o.a. invloeden van David Bowie en Magazine, vond erkenning binnen de newwavestroming. De eerste singles werden echter geen succes. De groep schoof op in de richting van de commerciële popmuziek. Inmiddels versterkt met Mel Gaynor als drummer brengt de groep vanaf 1982 gemakkelijker in het gehoor liggende albums uit. Deze albums leverden de groep een paar kleine hitjes op, waarvan Promised you a miracle ook in Nederland een hit werd. Hun grote doorbraak kwam met het nummer Don't you (Forget about me) uit 1985. Met dit nummer scoorde de groep een nummer 1-hit in veel landen, waaronder NederlandDon't You (Forget About Me) stond op nr.1 in de Top 40. In de Nationale Hitparade bleef het nummer steken op de tweede plaats.. Dit nummer werd geschreven als soundtrack voor de film The Breakfast Club. Het nummer werd ook een nummer 1-hit in de Verenigde Staten, tot op heden de enige grote hit die de band daar had. Andere top 10-hits uit die tijd zijn Alive and Kicking, Sanctify Yourself en All The Things She Said. In 1988 organiseerde de band samen met Jerry Dammers van The Specials het Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute Concert in het Londense Wembley Stadion. Voor deze gelegenheid werd het nummer Mandela Day uitgebracht dat eveneens een hit werd. Eind jaren 80 scoorde de groep een tweede nummer 1-hit in Nederland met het nummer Belfast Child. Na de jaren 80 werd het rustiger rond Simple Minds. Dat kwam onder meer doordat toetsenist Michael MacNeil de band had verlaten. De band scoorde nog hits met Let there be love (1991, Real Life) en She's a river (1995, Good News From The Next World). Nadat Virgin het vertrouwen in Simple Minds had opgezegd, bracht de band in 1998 het album Neapolis uit, waarbij werd getracht terug te gaan naar de roots, zoals men die op New Gold Dream had kunnen horen. Nieuwe bezetting In 2002 keerde de band in een andere formatie terug met het fris klinkende album Cry. In het voorjaar van 2005 werkte Simple Minds in de Wisseloord Studio's aan een opvolger van dit album. De cd Black & White 050505 verscheen op 12 september. 'Home' was de eerste single. In september 2005 was Simple Minds voor een promotie-optreden in Paradiso te Amsterdam. In 2006 tourde Simple Minds door Europa en werden ook Australië en Nieuw-Zeeland aangedaan. Momenteel bestaat Simple Minds uit: *Jim Kerr: zang *Charlie Burchill:gitaar *Mel Gaynor: drums *Ged Grimes: basgitaar *Andy Gillespie: toetsen Op 25 mei 2009 kwam het 15e studioalbum Grafitti Soul uit, met een deluxe-editie. Het nieuwe album betekende ook een nieuwe wereldtour. Het eerste nummer van het album dat werd uitgebracht is Rockets. In Duitsland is echter gekozen (onder lichte druk van de platenmaatschappij aldaar) om Stars will lead the way als eerste single te gebruiken. Op 15 augustus 2009 waren Simple Minds de afsluitende act van het festival Pinkpop Classic in Landgraaf. Ergens in 2011 staat een compilatiealbum gepland, met daarop enkele nieuwe nummers. Externe links *Officiële website *"Book of Brilliant Things" Trivia *McGee's broer Owen Paul scoorde in 1986 een hitje met een cover van het nummer My Favourite Waste of Time. *Het nummer "Someone Somewhere in Summertime" is als sample gebruikt voor het nummer "The World Is Mine" van David Guetta. Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Newwaveband